1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and in particular to a power supply with adjustable outputted voltage.
2. Description of Prior Art
A power supply with dual-input power sources has an AC power input and a DC power input, and it converts these two inputted power sources into a DC voltage output for use. As a result, this kind of power supply can be used indoors or outdoors.
The means of adjusting the voltage outputted by the power supply with dual inputs shown in FIG. 1 is a slide switch that is operated by linear movement. A pushing button 10 of the switch is exposed to the outside of a casing 201 of the power supply 20. A voltage scale 202 is printed on the casing 201 at a position corresponding to the pushing button 10. When the user pushes the pushing button 10 linearly, he/she can adjust the voltage output. However, since all exposed numerals of the voltage scale 202 are of small size, the user may often read the wrong numeral and thus may push the pushing button 10 to the wrong position. Even, when the pushing button 10 is pushed in place, it may be located between two numerals. As a result, the user will get confused whether the adjusted voltage output is in a correct position.